Sonny with a Chance of Missing Moments
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: All of the extra scenes and moments that fit into the plot of all the episodes. Which will include implied and obvious Channy moments stuck into episodes that were seriously lacking in them. There'll be a chapter for every episode. xPERMANENT HIATUSx
1. Sketchy Beginnings

**Inspiration: My favorite _Hannah Montana _Loliver writer on here, amandajbruce. (She's on my favorite authors list. You should check out her stories if you're a Loliver fan. My personal favorite of hers is _You're a Pain in My Ear_?.)  
Disclaimer: There is no chance of me ever owning _Sonny with a Chance_. I don't own it now, and I never will.**

Chapter One: Sketchy Beginnings

"Do you think they'll _ever_ move their golf cart?" Portlyn questioned from Chad's side. She licked a runaway drop of strawberry frozen yogurt off the side of her blue paper cup and looked back at one of her closest friends.

"It's been there for two years, Portlyn. I think if they were going to move it, they would've done it already," Chad replied, shaking his head and looking at _So Random_'s golf cart through narrowed blue eyes. A bite of chocolate frozen yogurt went into his mouth and they continued walking through the lot.

Portlyn was scanning the parking lot for something else to talk about or mention when she saw two unfamiliar people get out of an obviously older car with kicked in headlights. Elbowing Chad in the ribs to get his attention, she pointed her plastic spoon in their direction. "Who are they?"

"Eek! We're here! Hurry up, mom!" the short brunette called behind her as she excitedly made her way towards the entrance, doing a cross between a skip and a run.

Chad looked up and saw the older of the two first before his eyes finally lit on the teenage girl wearing a green-ish blue plaid shirt with a black vest and black jeans.

_Hmm. She's kind of cute_, Chad observed.

"Allison Munroe, slow down!" her mother called out, just barely getting out of the car after some difficulty with her seat belt.

"_Allison_?" Portlyn repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Ich. That seems so-"

"Old," Chad finished for her.

"Yeah."

They watched Allison run through the door to stage three and her mom follow behind her.

"Stage three," Portlyn stated, spooning in more yogurt while still eyeing the offending stage entrance.

"Yep."

"That means…"

"They really are replacing Mandy."

"Ugh, just what we need. _Another_ one." Portlyn rolled her gray eyes in annoyance. She didn't particularly enjoy the rivalry between _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ as it was time consuming to dislike so many people, plus a show, at a time. But since the rest of her cast mates did, including her friend, Chad, she also hated the Randoms.

"She's not a threat to us," Chad said confidently.

"How can you tell?" She looked curiously at him.

Used to Portlyn being amazed at his ability to make early observations about people, he swiveled his head to make eye contact with her and grinned smugly. "She's obviously going to be too nice. The poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into out here. And besides-" He gestured to the two of them with his free hand. "-no one is _really_ any competition for us."

Portlyn returned the smug smile. "True enough."

_**----**_

"Ah! Okay, that's the spirit!" Connie exclaimed happily, still holding Sonny's hand. "Now, just like that deer, you get up and dust off your antlers and angrily… kick in our headlights." She frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes when she realized that maybe using the deer in Colorado story wasn't the best when giving motherly advice.

Sonny's confidence in her mother wavered as she looked off to the side, trying to make sense of this gem of advice. "You want me to kick her in her headlights?"

Connie shook her head and took her daughter's hand again. "No, look, I'll tell you what you do. You go down there tomorrow, and you talk to Tawni."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"Positive. You remember how well that peace picnic turned out back in Wisconsin. Your friends and soon-to-be-friends are nice people deep down and you just need to reach out and talk to them and be yourself."

"Okay," Sonny agreed.

Her signature cow ringtone she'd gotten to remind her of home after her and her mom moved to California alerted Sonny to the important call waiting for her. She sprung up from the couch and pressed the green send button after checking the collar ID. "Dad?"

"Hey, Sunshine! Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier to check in on you like I promised. But tell me, how's Hollywood? Did you have a good flight over or did your mom stick you in a pet carrier to save on air fare again?" Mr. Munroe asked, joking.

"Nah, this time she let me ride in the cab," Sonny joked back, elated that her dad had finally called. "But seriously, they flew us out here first class. It was incredible. You know those packages of little "Chips Ahoy!" they give you in coach? In first class, they gave us these giant chocolate chip cookies bigger than my head."

While Sonny continued chattering away with her dad at a million miles a minute, Connie patted Sonny's knee and got up from the couch to let her talk in private. Besides, she didn't particularly want to be around when anymore jokes she couldn't hear were made about herself that her ex-husband, Greg Munroe thought were funny. As Sonny had said, Greg was the funny one out of the two parents of Allison Munroe, and Sonny got her funny from her father.

"So did you have a good first day at the studio?" Greg questioned brightly.

"Yes!" Sonny said enthusiastically, grinning widely, until she remembered Tawni's coldness towards her from the very beginning. "But no…"

"Well was everyone nice to you?" he inquired, signature happiness in his voice fading.

Sonny nodded and exclaimed "Yes!" again when she thought of how sweet Nico, Grady, and Zora were to her. Her smile sagged however, when she recalled how "un-sweet" Tawni had been. "But no."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yes!" She had to add another "But no." at the memory of discovering a headshot of herself covered in tiny holes and indents. Upon further examination, she realized that the photo was taped to a dart board and that Tawni had quite clearly been throwing darts at her picture.

"Sonny, is there something you're not telling me?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders and studied the pattern on the couch. "Well it's just that the girl on _So Random_ I really used to look up to- Tawni Hart –well she really doesn't like me and I didn't do anything to her and…" Sonny continued talking, unaware that someone else was calling her father on his work phone.

"Uh, yeah, could you hold on for a minute, sweetheart? I've got another call. Thanks." He set down the phone he was talking to Sonny on and answered his work phone.

"Um… yeah… sure…" Sonny agreed easily even though he had already stopped listening. She waited in silence, discreetly crossing her fingers behind her back for her dad to not have to go all of the sudden.

"Hey, Sunshine, listen, I've really got to take this. I'll call you back later okay? I'm sure that whatever is going on with Tanya will clear up soon," Greg said in a rushed voice.

"Tawni," Sonny corrected.

"Right, right, Tawni. I love you and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Sonny heard a click and a tinkling bell sound to tell her that the person on the other line had already hung up. She smiled widely when she heard her mom's footsteps coming out of the kitchen. "Okay, well I really have to go now. You know, got a ton of homework… So, I'll just talk to you later… Love you too. Bye." Sonny hit a random button and took her phone away from her ear in time to look up and see Connie standing a few feet away. "Dad says hi."

Connie smiled sadly at her daughter. She knew when she was lying because Sonny had never been a very good liar. Connie also knew her ex-husband and how he notoriously ended phone calls with his teenage daughter early when he was called away for work.

"I'm just going to go work on that homework now," Sonny excused herself and hurried away to her room where she almost immediately fell asleep after reflecting on her pretty much horrid day.

_**----**_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sonny here again. Today turned out to be much better than yesterday. Tawni and I still aren't friends yet. But I am friends with Nico, Grady, and Zora. Even though Zora thinks I'm weird… But I did come up with my very first sketch that we used in the show tonight called "One Bad Bee." I got to rap! It was amazing! I got to close the show too! Then I sort of hit Tawni in the face but since she was on camera she walked it off and didn't __really__ start crying until we were off the stage. So that's a start, I guess… _

_I called Lucy after the show and we talked for like half an hour before our __favorite__ show came on. Besides So Random of course. Mackenzie Falls was having a marathon so we watched the first two episodes together while we were still on the phone. _

_Luckily, our moms didn't catch us this time and scold us for doing nothing but talk about how cute Chad Dylan Cooper is throughout the entire episode. Except for when it was a scene where Chad wasn't in it. Then we went on about how catty Penelope was, or how sweet Chloe was (along with Tawni, the girl who plays Chloe, Chastity Ann Dewitt, is Lucy and I's role model), or how crazy Devon was, or what a good friend Trevor was. Sigh. They played some of our very favorites tonight. _

_Wouldn't it be so cool if I could actually meet the actors that play on Mackenzie Falls? That would be like my dream come true. _

_Speaking of, the show is back on and I do not want to miss my __favorite__ episode of Mackenzie Falls when Mackenzie __finally__ asks Chloe on a date with him to go miniature golfing. It's so sweet. _

_Catch you later! _

Sonny grinned and set down her purple pen with a little purple, fuzzy monkey on the end.

"_We now return to _Mackenzie Falls_," _Sonny heard the female announcer say on the TV set.

Immediately, the comedy _and_ drama loving brunette jumped off her desk chair and landed stomach-down on her bed, eyes glued to the TV. As soon as Chad Dylan Cooper came on screen, she sighed like all of the other love struck Chad groupies and propped her elbow up, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. With her head tilted slightly to the side, chocolate eyes focused on Chad solely, she bit down on her lip, grinning.

The only thoughts going through her head related to the heartthrob onscreen. _My other dream would be to actually _date_ him._ Sonny looked up at the ceiling hopefully. _Hey, you never know. It could happen…_

**If you couldn't tell already, these are _not_ going to be alternate endings or alternate anythings to all of the episodes. These are just going to be all of the little missing scenes and moments from all of the episodes. Like all of the stuff we never got to see during an episode.  
I plan on doing these for _all_ of the episodes, so basically this'll be an ongoing thing until the world ends. (AKA, when _Sonny with a Chance_ is cancelled/ends)  
Also, excuse Chad and Portlyn's dislike for the name Allison. I just kind of wanted to do a mini back story to why Chad thought Sonny was "such a nice name." Personally, I love the name Allison. But, yeah, just thought I should say that just in case. :)  
Thanks for reading, and if you've got time, keep reading on to the next chapter. :)**


	2. West Coast Story

**Disclaimer: What do you know? I still don't own _Sonny with a Chance._**

Chapter Two: West Coast Story

"Did you see _So Random_ last night?" Chastity twirled a piece of her straight, light brown hair around her index finger while holding out her other hand to Alyssa so she could paint her nails Pink Rose.

Portlyn glanced around, checking mostly to see if Chad was anywhere around. Once she was sure the coast was clear of everyone else but the set workers, she leaned closer to Chastity in the director's chair next to hers. "Why do you ask?"

Chastity arched her eyebrows. "That new girl you saw in the parking lot… She's really good."

Portlyn bit her bottom lip and looked at her cast mate and friend tentatively. "You thought so too?"

"Mm-hmm…"

They both exchanged a look.

"You don't think that they could actually… be better than us now, do you?" Portlyn asked, still keeping her voice low.

"I don't know. I mean, that Fasty's sketch… was pretty funny. And she let herself get hit with chicken bits, fries, and ketchup. Girl's dedicated, at the very least," Chastity observed. She waved her right hand through the air to speed up the drying process for her nails and held out her left hand now.

"Should we tell Chad?" Portlyn took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie and checked the area for said person with her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Chad asked, appearing from behind the two girls.

"Oh just that the Logan berries should be here right on time next week," Chastity reported smoothly.

"Finally." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some frozen yogurt so tell Skippy that I'm not shooting the faceoff scene right now."

Portlyn frowned and looked after Chad in confusion. "You mean Spencer?"

"Skippy, Spencer, same thing," Chad called behind him, waving his hand through the air to further express how little he really cared for taking the time to remember their producer's name.

On his way out the door, he picked up his script for the week and a few headshots of himself just in case. Never knew when you'd encounter an overzealous fan or just a CDC fan in general.

"Hey, Chad, I-" Josh was interrupted by Chad himself when he stopped him in the hallway.

"What is it… uh…?" Chad narrowed his eyes in concentration like he was trying to recall his name from his memory.

"Josh." He reminded him for the umpteenth time since Chad had come to work at Condor Studios.

He snatched a random pen out of the resident mail carrier's front shirt pocket. "Jeff, right, right…" Chad muttered while he started scribbling down a message in black Sharpie on a black and white picture of himself.

"I just wanted to give you your mail and-" Josh was interrupted once again when an autographed picture was shoved into his hands. He frowned and said "My name's not Jeff and what do you mean you took my pen?" after reading the message scrawled across the paper. When he raised his eyes, the teen star that had previously been in front of him was nowhere to be seen after continuing on to the Commissary and making off with _Josh_'s pen.

The abused mail carrier sighed and wheeled down the hall to head for the nearest supply closet to get another pen.

Chad finally arrived and was vaguely thankful when he saw a waitress already working the fro-yo machine. He strode over to her and stopped a few feet next to the waitress with a hideous beehive hairdo. "Excuse me? Miss, when you're done with that order, I'm going to need an extra large chocolate." He looked down at the counter and rested his hand on the lid of one of the jars, wondering what the heck could be in there. After not being able to identify it with anything edible, he was even more thankful that Brenda cooked everything special just for them.

"Oh, I don't work here," he heard the person say.

"Huh."

Something lightly bumped into his arm and he looked down, slightly annoyed to see a tray full of frozen yogurt and when he looked up farther, he saw that the girl who wasn't a waitress was the culprit.

All was forgiven however, when she exclaimed "Oh my gosh. I know you." with a giant smile on her face at the end.

Sonny was so excited to meet her celebrity crush that she stuttered over his name while Chad walked over to a giant _Mackenzie Falls_ poster with his face on it.

"Him?"

Sonny nodded several times, still grinning so widely it hurt.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he said with a smile, walking back over to Sonny.

"You're Mackenzie on _Mackenzie Falls_!" she exclaimed, pointing over towards the poster again.

Chad smiled, used to having this happen to him, and gestured to her nametag. "And apparently you're Madge."

"Yes! No, no. Madge is my waitress character," she explained. "And all this belongs to Madge too." She gestured to the fat suit underneath her pink waitress uniform before holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm, Sonny."

Chad grinned and started writing down a special message for her on another picture of himself, while blatantly ignoring the invitation to shake her hand. "Sonny. That's such a nice name." _She seems like a Sonny. Thank goodness she doesn't really go by Allison,_ Chad observed.

"Oh thank you. You know when I was younger I really didn't like it but now it kind of suits me. I mean, I have this one friend and her name is-" Sonny's ramblings were interrupted when he held out the picture to her and nearly turned her into a puddle by looking her right in the eye.

"Here you go." Chad wasn't surprised by the star struck look on Sonny's face as he slyly slid the tray away from her. "See you later."

"'Kay," Sonny said, completely unaware of the fact that she had basically just traded everyone's frozen yogurt and the last double-A batteries in the building for _another_ picture of Chad Dylan Cooper.

_**----**_

The star struck brunette hopped out of the golf cart and picked up the tray of frozen yogurt and triple-A batteries, surprised to find that she couldn't even see stage three's entrance from where she was forced to park the cart. She leaned to the side until she was only standing on one foot and craned her neck to see if that would give any indication of how far she now had to walk.

An awful gloppy plopping sound made Sonny's eyes go wider and they nearly popped out of her head when a clattering followed. Both feet immediately went flat on the cement and she scrambled to pick up the non-dairy, pink frozen yogurt off the slab of parking lot.

"I hope Tawni believes in the five second rule," Sonny muttered, placing the gravelly fro-yo back on the brown lunch tray. The second time she bent over, she carefully held the tray upright above her head while retrieving Zora's batteries and replaced them next to Nico's burrito.

She had a close run-in with another golf cart on the way back, but managed to keep all of her limbs in place and the food items safely on the tray.

A sigh of relief was emitted from Sonny when she was finally less than ten feet away from the entrance. She scuttled across the last few feet and uttered a quick hello to the group of people clustered around a golf cart next to the entrance.

The greeting was returned followed by a chorus of laughter, but Sonny was so happy to finally be away from carts and cement that it didn't even register in her mind that the cast she'd been dying to meet was laughing at her and they were parked in _So Random_'s space.

_**----**_

Sonny found Chad out in the parking lot the next morning, and walked over to him, holding a bowl of egg salad wrapped in saran wrap. She smiled brightly despite the stolen yogurt and tapped him on the back. "Hi, Chad."

Chad turned and found himself face-to-face with Sonny Munroe again, minus the waitress costume and atrocious hairdo. "Oh hey… Sonny is it?"

"Yes." Her grin got wider and she shifted her weight to her left foot. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, can you make it quick though? We shoot in less than fifteen," Chad addressed her in a smooth, lulling voice.

"Of course. It's just that, the rest of _So Random_- that's the show I'm on by the way –told me about this silly rivalry that our shows have going on and I was thinking that it's time we just, bury the hatchet and push past any altercations that may have happened in the past." Throughout the time she was talking, Sonny moved her free hand around as she spoke and had to readjust the position of the egg salad bowl balanced on her hip once she was done.

"_Really_?" Chad questioned, disbelievingly.

Not noticing his tone, she nodded cheerily several times. "Yes, we all do. And to prove that we really would like to make peace with _Mackenzie Falls_, we'd like to invite all of you down to the Commissary today at noon for a peace picnic."

"A peace picnic? What-What is that?" Chad was most definitely not used to girls like Sonny Munroe. The girls he spent his time with were not this… happy all the time. But this… Sonny Munroe… she was almost so cheery it was like an act.

"Well, its where all of us come together and play some games and eat some food and talk out our differences and then by the end of the day, I think we'll all have made some new friends." She shifted the bowl around so it was settled between both of her hands and then Sonny held the bowl out to Chad. "I made my famous egg salad," her voice indicated that she was hoping this would tip the scales in their peace picnic's favor.

With eyebrows raised, Chad looked from the bowl to Sonny's hopeful face and came to one conclusion. This was a trap. No one was this naïvely nice, and they certainly did not think that a bowl of egg salad was going to smooth over a two year feud.

Clearly, _So Random_ had sent over their nicest link, consequently their weakest link as well, to invite them to their little "peace picnic" so then they could trap _Mackenzie Falls_ and make fools out of them.

_Wow… That was almost _too_ easy to figure out. How do I do it?_ Chad thought vainly.

"So will you come? All of you? We really want you to," Sonny pleaded sincerely.

Chad faked a grin and shrugged. "Well you had me at the egg salad. We'll be there."

"Great. So just remember, Commissary at noon."

"Oh believe me, we won't forget."

_**----**_

"Sonny, there is no way that that actually happened," Lucy repeated over the phone, still refusing to believe that _Chad Dylan Cooper_ had messed up one of Sonny's peace picnics.

"I'm telling you guys, they rigged the table, I got egg salad on my face, and now I'm pretty sure I lost any friends I may have made last week," Sonny said dismally. She glanced at her TV and angrily flicked it off when Chad's face came onscreen. She was too aggravated to ogle over him tonight.

On the other end of their three-way, Macarena (the friend Sonny had been trying to tell Chad about earlier with the unfortunate name, even though everyone just called her Carrie), gasped and sat up straighter in her bed. "I can't believe it! _Chad Dylan Cooper_ ruined your peace picnic!"

"Trust me, after getting egg salad dumped on you, the thrill of knowing him wears off," Sonny said, point blank. "You should've seen their faces. I'm not sure if they'll forgive me for this one. Grady tried to stand up and ended up ripping the whole back of his pants off."

"…I hope for his sake that that picture stays off the internet," Lucy said after a slight pause. "But maybe it wasn't Chad's idea. _Maybe_ he was forced into doing that to you. You know, like peer pressure, only with cast mates," she suggested with a mouth full of a meatball sandwich from the three's favorite restaurant in Green Bay.

Sonny wrinkled her eyebrows and frowned at the signed headshot of him in her hands, pretty sure that that wasn't what happened.

"Yeah, I think Luce is onto something. It probably wasn't his fault," Carrie agreed.

"It didn't look like he was being forced into anything… I mean maybe we should face facts that the guy we've been dreaming about for over two years isn't all he's cracked up to be."

"Impossible," Carrie breathed.

"Yeah, seriously, Sun, I think someone took some crazy pills with that egg salad," Lucy contributed with a small laugh.

"Guys, I'm serious. I think the Chad Dylan Cooper we've been idolizing really isn't _that_ idol-worthy." Sonny sighed and pursed her lips while her eyes grazed over the walls plastered with his face and the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. "To think of all the money and time spent obsessing wasted."

"No, not wasted. I still refuse to believe that it was our Chad's fault," Carrie said, gazing at her own wall full of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Okay, and could we please not say 'our Chad' because it's kind of creepy after having met the guy." Sonny was surprised to actually find herself shuddering afterwards. In fact, the longer she looked at all of the posters and other _MF_ paraphernalia, the more the urge to take it all down grew. "And come to think of it, all this collector's junk is starting to creep me out too. Do you guys want me to send it to you?"

Carrie and Lucy shared a gasp that the rest of _So Random_ would be proud of and Sonny held her hand-me-down blue phone away from her ear a few inches.

"Sonny!"

"Are you resigning from the 'Green Bay Girls Who Love Chad Dylan Cooper Club'?" Lucy choked out, holding a hand against her heart, unable to believe such a thing.

Sonny cringed. "Well I don't know. You guys don't think it's even the slightest bit weird to have all of this… _stuff_ covering my walls when I probably live less than ten miles from the boy?" she asked bluntly.

"Ten miles? Really? Could you take a picture of his house?" Carrie asked eagerly and Lucy threw in her agreement.

Sonny's face contorted and she looked awkwardly at the ceiling. "Um, no? Listen, it's getting close to dinner over here. I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Okay… we'll talk to ya later," Lucy said.

"And if you don't come to your senses, you have our mailing addresses. Bye, Sonny," Carrie said.

"Bye…"

All three of them hung up at slightly different times.

Sonny frowned at her old phone and sighed. Apparently from now on, if she had a problem with Chad Dylan Cooper, it would behoove her to _not_ discuss it with the "Green Bay Girls Who Love Chad Dylan Cooper Club's" _presidents_.

**I don't know why, but I've always wanted to see the scene where Sonny drops the yogurt in the parking lot ever since they aired the episode. -Shrugs- I don't know.  
I'm working on "You've Got Fan Mail" (yes, "Sonny at the Falls" is done already but I want to post episodes 3 & 4 together) and chapter five to _Who's On Team Sonny?_ right now.  
Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please review if you liked it. Or if you hated it. Whatever.  
_But_... if you did hate it, don't just tell me you didn't like it or thought it was boring. Also tell me _why, _otherwise I won't be able to improve for the other ones. If you just tell me you didn't like it without telling me why, it just makes me stress over every aspect of the whole dang chapter, so please give me a reason for dislike. 'Kay? Thank you.  
So, happy Wednesday. :)**


	3. Sonny at the Falls

**Okay, I just need to clear this up for any future chapters and all that. On the description Disney gives of _Sonny with a Chance_ that I found a while back, it says that Sonny is from Green Bay, WI. _But_, it also says in Sonny's character description that she's from _Middleton_, WI. _But_ (oh, yay, another contradiction), on Connie's little character profile, it says that her _hometown_ is Green Bay, which _is_ different because that's where she was born, but still.  
So... with all of these little known facts, I've personally just decided to go with saying that Sonny is from Green Bay and that her grandparents live in Middleton. And because I am a nitpicky person, I looked it up on Mapquest and Green Bay and Middleton are about 143 miles apart, which is why I decided just now on the grandparents story. Mostly just because, I've always said she was from Green Bay, so I also just figured I'd stick with that.  
That was just to clear it up for all of you and for myself. Whew. Took longer than I thought.  
Disclaimer: This is me, still not owning _Sonny with a Chance._ **

Chapter Three: Sonny at the Falls

Sonny broke out of her daze and blinked. "So… stage two?"

"Yeah, stage two," Chad confirmed and grinned at her. He straightened out and started for the door, leaving Sonny beaming and still sitting down at _So Random_'s table.

"What was that?" Portlyn questioned, eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face.

"We're taking Sonny for a little visit to _Mackenzie Falls_. Let her see how good we've got it and be _extra nice_ and show sweet, little Sonny that we're much better than her friends at _So Random_. Then, she'll want to quit their stupid comedy show. It's the perfect plan, I know," Chad said cockily, popping his brown jacket's collar.

"But what happens after she quits? What then?" Portlyn asked, standing up with the rest of her cast mates from the table.

"She's got talent. We could take her on if we have to." Chad watched Sonny gather up all of the scripts she'd worked on and then stand up from her seat.

Skyler DeVane (Devon on _Mackenzie Falls_) frowned and gave Chad a weird look. "But why? She'd already be out of our hair so why let her actually join?"

"Sonny, are you coming?" Chad blatantly ignored the question and asked Sonny right as she hurried up to all seven of them.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sonny added a smile and an excited shrug at the end.

"Alright, so we'll meet you guys there." Chad slung an arm over Sonny's shoulders and led her out of the Commissary, leaving the rest of _Mackenzie Falls_ standing alone.

Portlyn frowned. "Why couldn't we have gone with them?"

"Because Chad works alone," Marta scoffed, shaking her head infinitesimally. "He has to 'work his charms' on her. Whatever. Let's go."

"You mean we have to take the back way?" Portlyn trailed after the rest of her friends out the door.

"Yep."

"Dang."

Back with Chad and Sonny, Chad feigned interest in the drawings of the lame superheroes.

"So, what is this sketch about anyway?" He stared right into her eyes and made her look away first smiling.

"Well… I don't know if you'd think it was very interesting… You're a _real_ actor, remember?" Sonny cast him a look that said she had yet to forget about that offensive statement he'd made.

Chad scoffed and gently tapped the shoulder his hand was resting on. "And you thought I was talking about you? No, I was talking about the other Randoms. You're different, Sonny." _That's for sure. I don't think anyone else in the world can claim to be like Sonny…_

Sonny looked down and scrunched up her facial features, feeling a little confused. She'd assumed she was lumped into the "not real actors" group because she was on the same comedy show. With her head tilted slightly away from Chad in a shrug, she raised her eyebrows in compliance. "Well, the sketch was about these lame superheroes."

"Lame superheroes? Sounds hysterical," Chad covered. "Tell me more about these… 'lame superheroes.'"

Sonny didn't need much prodding after that to tell him all about the sketch she'd worked so hard to plan out. And by the time they were barely a few feet from the entrance, Sonny was just finishing up.

"And then…" Sonny laughed again, while Chad stared at her with wide eyes. "And then it comes back and hits them!" Her laughter filled the halls again and she slapped her knee several times.

Chad took his arm off her shoulders and forced a laugh. "Wow that is… so funny. You, you had me in stitches at the end there."

Sonny took a deep breath and held out one of her hands, palm up. "I know I don't know why everyone else didn't think it was funny." Sonny sobered up and pursed her lips at the memory of her friends, basically dissing her and her idea. "All they were worried about was looking lame. But that was the point. Because we'd be _lame_ superheroes."

Chad shrugged. "Their loss for not getting it. So, we're here." He gestured to the stage entrance with one hand.

Sonny grinned in anticipation. She had always wondered what their set looked like compared to _So Random_'s. And now she could finally find out.

_**----**_

"I can't believe they actually took the Logan berries. And everything else worth bragging about that's edible," Chad said in disbelief right after they watched Sonny and her cohorts from _So Random_ run out with almost all their food.

"Yes, Chad, we know. They took the Logan berries. Big whoop!" Portlyn rolled her eyes, dropping her equally-offended act as soon as the Randoms were gone.

Chad glanced over at her. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" she repeated angrily. Portlyn turned to face the person who up until recently, she had considered her closest friend. "Does 'don't talk without a script' and 'after Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident' ring a bell?"

Chad raised his eyebrows as if to say "I'm still not following you."

"Ever since _that girl_ came along you've been treating me like I'm some kind of an idiot with no feelings," Portlyn vented, crossing her arms over her chest and looking frowningly at him.

Chad took on a smug smile and nodded. "Oh, I see what this is about. You're jealous of Sonny."

Sensing this wouldn't end well, the rest of their cast mates inconspicuously snuck away from the two's faceoff.

Her upper lip curled in disgust. "Gosh, no! Why would I be jealous of someone like _her_? I'm just saying that you've been treating me differently ever since that little girl came here and it's really annoying!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I have not been treating you any differently."

"I may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I'm not stupid," Portlyn bit out.

"Really? Did you not hear yourself blurt out our entire plan in front of Sonny? 'Cause that was kind of stupid."

"See! There you go again!" She pointed an accusing finger in Chad's face. "Look, do whatever you want with that girl. I don't care. But _don't_ treat me like I'm an incompetent loser. Oh! Look at that! I know the word _incompetent_!"

"Well, isn't that _great_?" Sarcasm marred his tone and only pushed Portlyn even more over the edge.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Portlyn shouted and stormed away off the set.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking!" Chad called after her. "And her name is _Sonny_!"

_**----**_

Once Sonny arrived home and was in the safety of her own room, she ripped off the black _Mackenzie Falls_ headband she'd been given and threw it across the room at one of her posters of Chad. It hit poster-Chad in the eye.

She huffed over to her closet to find her pajamas to change into so she could get out of their stupid uniform.

Sonny couldn't believe that she had actually believed that Chad had been her friend. While she angrily kicked off her shoes, she flashed back to what took place just a few hours prior.

"_So you were just pretending to be my friend?" Sonny had asked. _

"_Okay. Yeah, I saw an opportunity and I knocked," Chad had replied, not even looking the least bit sorry. _

Fully dressed in her blue pajamas with cute little whales printed all over them, Sonny collapsed onto her bed and stared out the window. All she could see was the tree next to her window and the bright, blue California sky.

_Stupid Chad! Stupid knocking! Stupid Chad and his opportunity knocking!_ Sonny complained to herself.

She grew even more upset when she started to feel moisture collecting in her eyes.

"Ugh, no! I should _not_ be crying over this!" Sonny exclaimed out loud to her Chad and _Mackenzie Falls_-covered walls. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal! Just because he tricked me into thinking he was actually my friend and that he thought I was funny and whatever! No reason to get upset," she muttered at the end.

Unfortunately, it did upset her. Sonny was really quite sheltered as a child and for her entire life really, back in her hometown. Sure there'd been the usual prank played on her by the boys in her younger days and then by the mean girls once she'd grown older. But Sonny had never really been kicked when she was already down.

The most frustrating part of it all was she didn't understand why that would get her so worked up. It was just Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

"Maybe that's why…" Sonny voiced aloud thoughtfully. "Maybe because, deep down, even after what happened with the peace picnic and musical chairs, I still believed that he was a good guy."

Her eyes strayed from the window to the wall space next to it, zeroing in on the poster residing there of Chad Dylan Cooper, himself. She leapt up from her bed and walked over to the wall.

"Well, not anymore."

And with that, she ripped down all of the posters of _Mackenzie Falls_ and especially of Chad until she got down to the signed headshot taped up next to her TV. Sonny stuck her tongue out at the black and white picture and tore it down with an air of finality.

**_----_**

The next day, Sonny didn't feel much like eating in the same room as Chad Dylan Cooper and the people she had perceived to be her friends (the rest of _Mackenzie Falls_), so she decided to eat outside on the golf cart instead.

It was then that Condor Studios' mail delivery boy, Josh rolled his cart outside and stopped a few feet away from where Sonny was eating to look dismally across the lot to stage two. Josh groaned, still managing to keep his voice in a monotone.

Sonny looked up from her sandwich and leaned sideways in her seat to get a better look at his face. "Are you okay?"

Sonny had obviously seen Josh around the studio delivering mail for everyone (but Sonny) but she had never actually met Josh or talked to him, ever.

"Oh, yeah, I just have to deliver a letter to Chad Dylan Cooper. And he's on the other side of the building with the rest of _Mackenzie Falls_," Josh told her in a surprisingly (to Sonny) dull voice.

Sonny gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. "I see your problem. Chad can be quite the pain."

"I know. I would never trust him around my mail cart, alone, ever," Josh stated, shaking his cart by the handle a little.

Although even Sonny thought that was quite a random thing to say, she still sympathized with anyone who had the displeasure of working _with_ Chad, and especially anyone who had to work _for_ Chad.

She smiled and stood up from the _So Random _golf cart. "Hey, do you want my extra sandwich? For some reason my mom thinks that I don't know how to make a basic sandwich so she snuck in an extra sandwich when I wasn't looking so that I ended up with hers _and_ the one I made myself," Sonny was rambling off.

Josh simply nodded once she was done. "Sure, thanks."

Sonny happily handed him the extra sandwich tightly wrapped in saran wrap, courtesy of Connie Munroe. "No problem. By the way, I'm Sonny Munroe."

"Josh," he said simply, and took the sandwich gratefully from the peppy brunette. "Thanks again for the sandwich." Josh started slowly wheeling his cart forward again.

"You're welcome. Nice meeting you, Josh," Sonny called after him.

"Mail," Josh stated when he finally reached the Falls kids, handing the first envelope to Chad.

"Great, thanks, Jeff." Chad waved him off and immediately ripped into it.

"It's Josh."

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed holding up a pretty skimpy-looking script that couldn't have been any longer than five pages.

"What is it?" Chastity asked first, looking over his shoulder.

Portlyn rolled her eyes but stayed seated atop the massage table. Chad still hadn't apologized or acknowledged that he'd done anything wrong, but Portlyn couldn't hold grudges very well so she was almost done giving him the cold shoulder.

"It's my script for my new small, but extremely crucial role as the mail delivery guy at a high-powered, big city law firm," Chad said arrogantly.

"Small but crucial role?" Portlyn repeated doubtfully, already breaking her silent treatment rule. Was there such a concept as a small but crucial role?

"Yes, my character is an incredibly important one, which is why I've enrolled my buddy here to let me learn the ropes to being a mail delivery dude." Chad motioned with the thin script towards poor Josh.

"He is?" Chastity tilted her head to the side, scrunching up her nose in a puzzled fashion.

"I am." Josh had been informed of this unfortunate news almost right after Chad received the confirming phone call.

"Hmm… What movie is it?" Chastity inquired.

"_Law School Musical_."

**This one was a lot harder to write for Sonny and Chad since their relationship was so in between during that time period.  
By the way, I did my research on Chad's movie on Tween Weekly's website through Disney (under Celebrity Corner), so the movie he's in really is called _Law School Musical. _Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate getting them. :)**


	4. You've Got Fan Mail

**Disclaimer: I don't even know who _exactly_ owns it, but I know for a fact that _I _do not own _Sonny with a Chance_. **

* * *

Chapter Four: You've Got Fan Mail

Sonny skipped out of her room and towards the front door.

"Sonny?" her mom suddenly called out.

Startling, Sonny skipped into the coat rack and dropped her practically-ancient blue phone, making it smack against the wall and leave a small-ish blue mark against the white surface.

"Yeah mom?" She cringed and quietly picked it up from where it landed three feet away from the wall, checking over her shoulder for her mother.

Connie walked out of her own room with something hidden behind her back. She smiled brightly at her daughter. "I have a surprise for you."

She groaned and looked at her mom exasperatedly. "Mom, I already told you, I have plenty of sunscreen on."

"No, silly, it's not sunscreen. I noticed how old your phone was starting to look, so…" Connie trailed off and held out a brand new phone with a black and white cow pattern.

Sonny's face lit up and she dropped her old, forgotten phone to the floor and gently took her new phone into her hands. "Oh my Wisconsin, this is incredible!" Still beaming, Sonny attacked Connie with a grateful hug.

"Aww, you really like it?" Connie asked happily when they pulled apart.

"Are you kidding? Yes, yes, a million times yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you _so much_!" Sonny squealed bouncing up and down on the fronts of her feet.

"Oh good. Oh!" Connie disappeared around the corner for a few seconds before returning with an orange sticky note. "Here's your number you can give out to everyone."

Sonny grinned even wider and took the number. "Thank you so much, mom." She pushed one of the buttons and started exploring the new features on it excitedly.

"You're very welcome. Now, come on, you can set the ring tone and voice mail in the car." Connie laughed and herded her daughter out the door.

"Okay," she agreed distractedly.

* * *

"Okay, just let me do this, this once," Chad said impatiently to his mentor.

Josh sighed deeply and handed over two pink folded up papers and several envelopes addressed to Tawni.

"Trust me, I got this. Announce mail and _then_ deliver mail. I've been taking notes." He tapped the side of his skull with the small pile of mail in a gesture that said "I've thought of everything" and was also arrogant coming from Chad.

Josh rubbed his temples to ward off the headache Chad was giving him. Understandable since Chad had gone on in a monologue for a good thirty minutes about how Sonny had wished Josh luck instead of him after what he'd done for her.

But Josh had diligently not interrupted though he didn't listen to it all either. If he had he _knew_ he'd have a pounding headache by this point in the day.

_Tomorrow, I'm wearing ear plugs_, Josh decided.

Chad sauntered up to the door, opened the door, and _then_ knocked. "Mail call," Chad imitated.

Sonny looked up smiling but raised an eyebrow when she saw Chad instead of Josh standing in the door. "Chad?"

"Dylan Cooper? Yep. Just here delivering the mail." Chad looked around and stopped when he saw the giant lettering spelling out "Tawni" above the mirror he was next to. "I'm assuming this is Blondie's."

"It's Tawni," Sonny instinctively corrected. "And yes."

Rising from her seat on the couch, Sonny walked over to the Mack Falls heartbreaker while Chad set down all of the mail addressed to Tawni. "Umm, is there anything for me?" she asked hopefully.

Chad glanced at her and then at the remaining two pieces of mail in his hand. He held out one of them to Sonny. "Yeah. There's a menu from The Hunan King Noodle Palace. We get these stupid menus at least once every two months," he added with an eye roll and tossed the menu that was clearly supposed to go to Tawni past Sonny's head and onto another table covered with cosmetic supplies.

Sonny looked at the menu and frowned. "Oh. A menu… Thanks…"

"I've been there before though. Pretty nice restaurant. Good date place," Chad reflected, really talking to himself more than the girl in front of him. He reached out and tapped the menu with his index finger. "Seven different locations."

Sonny pursed her lips and raised her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Well, my job here is done. Catch you later." Chad clicked his tongue and pointed at Sonny for barely a second before turning for the door and going back to Josh.

Sonny sighed. "I don't care," she reminded herself.

She walked over to her own vanity, set the Noodle Palace menu down, and picked up her baby bonnet for the next sketch.

"I _don't_ care."

* * *

Just thirty minutes later, Sonny hurried up to Chad who was trailing behind Josh and the mail cart up ahead.

"Hey," Sonny greeted breathlessly. She'd run all the way from her dressing room and practically all over the studio looking for the mail delivery guy and his mentee.

"Hey," Chad said casually. He glanced at her and motioned to the white envelope in her hands. "What's that?"

With wide brown eyes, Sonny quickly hid the letter behind her back and shook her head nervously. "Nothing," she spoke hurriedly.

Chad looked at her through narrowed eyes but shook it off as Chuckle City behavior.

"So, uh, how's the training going?" Sonny inquired anxiously to try to distract him and prevent him from thinking about what she had hidden for too long.

"Oh, you know. I'm an unusually fast learner so this has really been a piece of cake," he bragged. Sonny's plan had worked like a charm. He was no longer thinking about the last five seconds of their conversation.

Sonny raised her eyebrows and nodded her head like she was just fascinated by Chad's sponge-like ability to learn something new. When his monologue was finished, Sonny pointed ahead of them to Josh and the cart. "So, he's let you push the cart and all that?"

Chad's smile faded. "Actually no. Hey, uh…" He looked to Sonny quickly, mid-sentence for help.

Said brunette rolled her eyes. "Josh," she reminded him _again_.

"Hey, Josh, could I push the cart now?" Chad called out.

"No!" Josh stated firmly, not even turning around to tell him this.

"Well, can I do _something_ else?"

"No!"

Chad swiveled his head to give Sonny a cocky smirk. "Heh… He actually thinks he can tell _me_ no. Watch and learn."

Sonny simply hung back while Chad strode ahead to continue his case. _Perfect_, Sonny thought happily as she watched the two conversing.

"But, come on! I've taken notes and everything!" Chad complained.

"You are not ready for pushing _my_ cart!" Josh disagreed.

He rolled his eyes and stayed silent for a brief moment before he retaliated. "Josh, come on, I think I'm ready!"

"I don't."

Sonny took the opportunity to race ahead next to Chad's turned back and then tossed the fake fan letter in on top of all the other mail. She then scurried off towards Tawni and Marshall.

"But I just want to push the cart!" Chad exclaimed, forgetting completely about Sonny and focusing on his annoyance towards Josh instead.

"This is _my_ cart!" Josh pointed to the cart and then rattled it by the handle to reinforce his point. He jerked ahead and continued pushing the cart forward leaving Chad to sulk in silence next to him.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." Sonny rushed over and into the seat next to Marshall. "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

Sonny examined her reflection critically in the bathroom mirror for one last time. The fake beard, wig, and eyebrows she had borrowed from the costume department were all in place transforming Sonny into Eric. To go along with it, she'd even gone to Walmart and picked up a pair of baggy guy jeans and a jacket. The shoes she had temporarily stolen from Nico.

"I think I look boy enough," Sonny muttered and flipped the jacket's hood up over her head.

Ready to become her own biggest fan since her other fans had yet to make themselves known, Sonny opened the bathroom door a crack to check for her mom. The last thing she wanted was for Connie to see her dressed up as Eric. (What she was forgetting, though, was that _someone_ would have to drive her to the studio, and it usually had to be Connie)

After a quick scan around the corners, Sonny walked as quietly as possible into the kitchen to get some quick breakfast in the form of a cold pop tart. She put one part way into her mouth to take a bite and turned for the door with the second one in her left hand.

But when she turned around she came face to face with her mom. Surprised, the pop tart remained partly in her mouth and her brown eyes bugged underneath her disguise-eyebrows.

Connie's own eyes widened worriedly. Almost cautiously, she put an arm around Sonny's shoulders and looked at her. "Sonny… sweetie… was there something you needed to talk about or… tell me…?"

Sonny finally bit down and gulped the piece of the breakfast pastry down without more than two chews and finally shook her head at Connie. "No. This is just for a sketch. I figured I'd get into character as much as possible," she excused herself.

When she continued to stare at her daughter, Sonny added: "You know, like that time I played a dog for the web show and bit the mailman and buried a bone and all that. Just getting into character early… It helps me." She threw in a big, forced smile at the end.

Connie finally just shook her head and released Sonny. "Alright, I'll be right out to the car to drive you to work…"

Sonny smiled nervously and backed out of the kitchen, tripping on the shoes that were slightly too big for her on her way through the living room and to the front door.

"That was way too close," Sonny mumbled to their car with the dented headlights while she climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

The last thing Chad wanted to do after dressing up as Sonny's biggest fan and giving the impression that he cared about Sonny and her well being was talk to said girl about why he did it when he didn't know himself. However, that was exactly what he was being forced to do as the effervescent brunette-turned-blond matched his urgent pace through the halls to stage two.

"…was oddly sweet of you to do since you didn't have to do anything for me and you wouldn't get anything out of it," Sonny was saying when Chad tuned back into her mind-numbing chatter.

Chad just rolled his eyes and continued walking, hoping in vain that she would eventually just give up.

"So, as I've asked you several times already, why did you do it?" she asked, switching into a light jog when Chad sped up again. It was harder for Sonny to keep pace with Chad who was 5', 10'' (and apparently experienced at dodging girls and their questions) when she stood right under being 5', 4''.

"I told _you_ already. I just wanted to try on the weird beard," Chad huffed and strode past the security guard outside stage two's entrance. He mentally slapped himself for not putting Sonny up on the banned wall with the rest of her friends when Sonny walked through with ease, still beside him.

"If that was your reason, why'd you walk out onstage just to try it on, huh?" Sonny taunted, cracking a smile.

"What's the point of doing anything without an audience?" he asked without wanting an actual answer.

"Come on, Chad. Just admit it." She poked him in the side a couple of times until he shrugged away from her. "You care. You have a heart."

They were forced to come to a stop when they reached the outside of Chad's dressing room.

He turned to face her and sighed. "Listen, I don't know _why_ I did that out there but I do know that it was not because I… _care_." Chad shuddered at the thought of caring for Sonny Munroe.

"Really?" Sonny questioned and looked up at him with what looked like innocent little doe eyes to Chad.

He almost broke his resolve and told her he did care just to make her feel better. _Almost_.

"_Really_," Chad confirmed vehemently. "Now if you _don't_ mind." He flicked his wrist to wave her off and opened the door to his deluxe, private dressing room.

Sonny frowned and her bottom lip stuck out a little in a pout, partly in confusion. _Talk about your mood swings_, Sonny observed tetchily.

"Well… fine! Thanks anyway. Goodbye." Sonny spun around on her Rainn Showers heels and let her hair whip back behind her shoulders, clicking away down the hall only stumbling on her shoes twice.

_Alright_, Sonny thought. _If Chad doesn't want to admit to such a "horrendous" act as caring, then fine! That doesn't bother _me. _Nope, not at all_.

Chad shrugged at Sonny's blatant brush-off and closed the door behind him, even though he couldn't help but heave a sigh afterwards.

He couldn't believe this… _girl_ was actually making him very possibly _care_ about someone other than himself.

_How dare she?_ Chad thought touchily. _Well, no problem. Won't happen again this… caring thing… If she needs help, she can ask one of her Random friends because this heartthrob officially does not care!_

* * *

After an exhausting day full of unexpected surprises and itchy disguises, Sonny couldn't wait to get into her soft bed and sleep. However, there was one thing that she knew she would have to do first (despite the certain drama snob's attitude towards her).

Sonny got into her closet and, after experiencing a slight avalanche of papers and old, dorky holiday sweaters, she found the mess of tape and poster paper that was her collection of _Mackenzie Falls_ and ego boy's posters. She rifled through the stack until she found what she was looking for: the autographed picture.

Sonny untangled it from the loose tape that still had some stick left to it and got up to get some fresh tape. She put four small pieces on all of the corners and then stuck the photograph to the back of her bedroom door.

"Now this isn't because I still like him," Sonny told her empty room. "This is just like… a tribute to him for dressing up as my biggest fan."

With a single nod towards the supposed tribute, Sonny flicked off the lights and climbed into bed, wondering if after this small showing of his caring side, things would be different between them.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and please review. :)

**--UPDATE - April 29, 2010--  
I'm sorry, but this is now on permanent hiatus.  
Thanks so much for reading anyway. :-)**


End file.
